El Sol y la Luna
by Tali Mora Reyes DJBTL
Summary: Fue y es mi culpa, pero soy humano tengo derecho a equivocarme como lo hice, tengo derecho a sentir, tengo derecho a temerle a la soledad. Cometí un error y estoy pagando por ello, ambas merecen ser felices. TODOS HUMANOS mal summary pero pasen y leanlo. :)


Hola a todas he vuelto con un nuevo one-short espero que les guste, simplemente deje que mi imaginación vuele.

los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen

* * *

 **POV JAKE**

Estaba rodeado de dos amores dos mujeres que hacían que mi cuerpo vibrara, que mi corazón saltara o que sintiera emociones nunca experimentadas.

Tan únicas tan iguales y diferentes a la vez, el día y la noche se englobaban en aquellas mujeres.

La primera mi luna, mi noche y estrellas, única perfecta a su manera lista, madura, siempre manteniéndome en mi zona de confort la amaba con todo mi ser y como hasta ese momento pensé no amar a alguien de la misma manera.

La segunda el sol, el día todo un misterio por resolver siempre loca e infantil, inmadura pero muy hermosa, siempre sacando mi lado más salvaje que hasta ese momento era inexplorado, jamás creí hacer tantas cosas como ella me enseño, siempre rebelde y alocada, perfecta.

Ambas resultaron ser una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, ninguna merecía daño alguno, pero yo y mi subconsciente lograron dañarlas, cuando estaba en el día extrañaba la noche y cuando estaba en la noche extrañaba al día, pueden llamarme egoísta pero necesitaba tanto de ambas, su olor, su voz o incluso su respiración.

Resultaron ser mi pesadilla de la cual no quería despertarme, uno puede llegar amar a dos personas a la vez, enamorarse de polos totalmente diferentes. Llegar al amor con una y sentir pasión por otra.

No podía detenerme, por más que lo intentaba, siempre me hacían falta y el destino se empeñaba en juntarlas, jugaba para dos bandos ¡NO! No jugaba con ninguna cada emoción, cada caricia y cada palabra fueron verdad, verdad que ambas sonaba con mentira. ¿Pero quién soy para causar tanto dolor?, me lo merezco cada acción y cada palabra que ellas me dijeron, merezco recibir su odio o su rencor, merezco que en mis hombros caiga la responsabilidad de sus futuros actos, que siendo sin pensarlos y con el corazón roto. Obviamente sean erróneos.

Fue y es mi culpa, pero soy humano tengo derecho a equivocarme como lo hice, tengo derecho a sentir, tengo derecho a temerle a la soledad. Cometí un error y estoy pagando por ello, ambas merecen ser felices y en mi verán solo un obstáculo y espero que con el tiempo me miren como una experiencia, porque el tiempo lo cura todo ¿no? Quien mejor para ayudarlas a sobrellevarlo y a seguir existiendo.

Por mi parte sé que estaré bien aunque por dentro me sienta morir, aunque me cueste respirar, aunque el peso de la culpa me venza en ocasiones, aunque el dolor sea tan grande que me impida continuar, aunque quiera dejar de existir, aunque simplemente quiera dejar de sentir. Sé que el dolor se ira apagando sé que por el amor que les tengo a ambas las deba dejar ir, sin importar que me llamen cobarde y egoísta, continuare les daré mi más grande prueba de amor al desatarlas de mí, solo espero que la valentía y la fuerza me acompañen. La fuerza para alejarlas y la valentía para enfrentar a la soledad, que desde ya hace varios meses espera ansiosa mi llegada hacia ella, espero ser valiente para saludarla como una vieja amiga. Porque aunque no lo crean tanto mi sol y mi luna tenían algo en común y era apaciguar a la soledad vencerla e incluso burlarla, ya que ambas sabían el momento exacto cuando necesitaba de alguien llegando a ser mi sostén y acogiéndome en sus brazos ocultándome de la soledad y haciendo el papel del guardia y prisionero, los tres comprendimos que al final, tanto el guardia como el prisionero eran esclavos de lo que hacían y sobretodo de lo que sentían. Y para cuando fueran liberadas, dejarían de ser el guardia y el prisionero, el día y la noche, el sol y la luna, dejarían de ser mías.

Y después de tanto pasar y penar, mi día y noche pasarían a ser solo ellas, dos mujeres comunes, únicas, diferentes, fuertes y contradictorias, sin ataduras, sin un cariño en común, sin un daño en común, sin alguien en común o para simplificarlo sin mí.

Pasarían a ser solo Leah y Rennesme, mi dulce tortura.

* * *

Lo se, lo se no me odien jeje, no se en que momento vino a mi esta one-short. En fin espero que les haya gustado, ya saben si tienen alguna amenaza, lanzarme tomates, alguna sugerencia o comentario serán muy bien recibidas en un Review es gratis jeje.

besos Tali


End file.
